Wireless and wired communications are typically performed in accordance with one or more standards. These standards define a number of different aspects of the communications. For example, wireless communication standards typically define a number of different channels, such as control channels and traffic channels. The control channels carry control information (such as call-related signaling), which is distinct from user data carried in the traffic channels. Some wireless networks provide different traffic channels for different type of user data, where each traffic channel is optimized for the particular type of user data carried within the channel. For example, a wireless communication system can employ one type of traffic channel for voice user data and another traffic channel for non-voice user data. Some wireless communication systems also provide for different types of non-voice user data channels, such as channels for low-rate non-voice user data and high-rate user data. Once these channels are defined, standards-compliant communication devices must use these channels in the manner defined in the standard.